Mobile devices have become ubiquitous largely due to impressive computing ability in a relatively small and portable footprint. Mobile devices may include hardware and software to capture still or moving images files, e.g., photographs and videos. Once captured, mobile devices may temporarily or permanently store the image files on memory resident in the device itself or on cloud memory accessed via a global network. Device memory is finite and set at device manufacture. Service providers often allocate cloud memory to user accounts based on a tiered system. A higher tier purchased for a higher price may buy a higher allotment of cloud memory to a user account relative to a lower tiered account. As the hardware and software to capture images improves, image file size increases, in turn, challenging finite device memory or cloud memory allocation for a particular tier. A need remains, therefore, for an improved method or system to manage image file storage based on image file parameters.